


Boy, Interrupted

by bookfairy_writes



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Awkward Derek, F/M, Sex, Walking In On Someone, literally just smut, response to an 'imagine' prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookfairy_writes/pseuds/bookfairy_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Morgan has seen many things in his time at the BAU. He was not prepared for this one. (It's rated explicit because IT IS. Don't come in here if you're not ready to read explicit material.)<br/>Contains an OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy, Interrupted

The room felt too warm, but there were no clothes left to remove, and Spencer Reid let out a soft little moan as nails scraped gently across his back. The woman with him chuckled before placing both hands on his shoulders and rolling him over so she sat atop his thighs, one hand stroking his chest while the other drew teasing patterns around his groin, never touching what clearly ached for contact. As she leaned forward to kiss him again, he drew his hips up, hoping to gain relief from whatever friction he could find, but with a laugh, she drew back.

"Is there something you want, Spencer?" she asked, running a finger down the line of fine, sandy hair that trailed from his navel down to the patch above his erection which twitched slightly as she skimmed the very base of it before breaking contact again.

"When I said we should try something different," he gasped, pupils blown wide and dark with arousal, "I didn't mean torture me."

"Is that what I'm doing?" She asked, lowering her hand to stroke the patch of hair above his penis. "Torturing you?"

"It certainly -- _oh_ ," he stopped mid-sentence as something cool touched him. With more anticipation than interest, he watched her roll the tube of latex down his length, shuddered as she paused to bend at the waist to lick him from base to tip.

"Tell me, doctor," she asked, "Is this torture?"

"Torture is the act of inflicting pain onto another person for the purposes of--O _h_." He gasped for breath before nodding. "Yes. Yes, this is torture."

"So would you say any of your second thoughts have been eliminated?"

"I wouldn't say eliminated but--" he gasped again, watching her mouth descent onto his latex-wrapped penis and slowly, agonizingly, remove it.

"What about now? Would you say eliminated now?"

"I don't see how doing this is going to solve anything, it just brings the biological drive _to_... _the_... _forefront_..." his hips rose with the last word, pushing back against the teasing touch of her hand against his shaft. 

"Oh this isn't the problem-solving portion," she replied, almost casually. "The problem-solving portion is when I threaten to stop."

"Stop?"

"Mmm-hmm. And let you lay here untouched. Still having second thoughts about doing this before Morgan gets back?"

Pulling her down, he pressed his mouth to hers, hot and hungry. Whatever smart remark she had planned to make, it was erased from her mind as their roaming tongues and clever fingers stroked, caressed, explored each other. Neither were virgins, despite what many thought about Spencer. However this was different than the uncertain, almost nervous feeling he usually experienced. This was...transformative. His hands were sure as he stroked her skin, fondled a nipple, cupped the curve of her hip, almost as though they had taken in the knowledge of the many books he had read on intercourse that his brain hadn't managed to translate into action. 

Reaching down to run his fingertips into the many creases between her legs, he was surprised to find that the second thoughts were indeed gone. Desire replaced them, the sureness of his hands and the little shock of pleasure with each kiss and caress reinforced the idea--this was something he wanted. This was something he needed. 

Her hand curled around his penis, stroked it once, twice, before loosening its grip. Looking him in the eye, she raised an eyebrow, waited for the almost immediate nod that followed. 

His heartbeat rapid and breath shallow, Spencer watched her guide his length up between her legs until he was fully sheathed within her. Closing his eyes, he gasped, tried to slow his breathing and absorb the feeling of her surrounding him. Before he could slow his racing heartbeat, however, she began to move. His eyes opened to meet hers and saw that despite her mildly smug expression, she was as breathless as he. Experimentally, he raised his hips, thrusting more deeply into her and was met with a pleased gasp. He repeated the motion and slowly, they established a rhythm.

As she moved around him, enveloping him in her body, he could feel it coiling at the base of his spine, the desire for release. It wasn't enough, not yet. He wanted more, and before he could think about it, he had rolled them over so he was straddling her, his hands curled around her hipbones as he thrust deeper, harder into her, hitting a spot that made her dig red lines into his back with her nails. 

Breathing ragged, she spoke between pleasured gasps.

"Are you close?"

Nodding, he thrust again, managing only to say,

"Don't stop."

She might have laughed had she not been trying to pull him closer, trying to melt their bodies into one being. 

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good because I'm--"

He was cut off by a startled shout behind them.

"Reid!"

Lifting her head, she could see Derek Morgan, covering his eyes with one hand and backing out of the room.

Despite the fact that he was so close to orgasm he was shaking, Reid looked over his shoulder and flushed a deep maroon.

"Morgan I'm--"

"Later! I'm not having this conversation now!" Grasping the door handle with his free hand, he pulled it open and backed into the hall, letting the door swing shut behind him.

Sitting atop her panting, Reid swallowed.

"This is bad."

She nodded, still gripping his shoulders in a vice.

"This is...really bad," he continued, "Really--" the thought was cut off as she raised her hips to his again. His entire body shuddered, reflexively thrust back into her.

Once, twice, three times, and then at a furious pace, thrusting against each other in the desperate chase for release. And then there it was, rising like a tide and washing over him, the intense heat of his climax drowning out all thoughts of embarrassment. He did not know how loud he cried out her name, emptying himself as she writhed under him, caught up in the wave of her own pleasure, but when they were both spent and trying to catch their breaths, he rolled to one side and began removing the condom.

"How bad is it?" he asked, still flushed from orgasm as he disposed of the condom and rolled back over to face her, splaying a hand across her warm skin.

"It could be worse, I suppose. Could have been Aaron."

Spencer winced at the thought of being walked in on by Hotch of all people.

"Still...Morgan will never let me live this down."

She stroked his cheek gently before kissing him. 

"I'm not sure how he can make fun of you for having sex."

His boyish face was scrunched in concern, drawing lines across his forehead and mouth.

"He's going to tell the team and then it's just going to go downhill."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"I think that might be worse."

She shrugged and rolled off of the bed, walking naked to the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower. Do you want to join me?"

Despite how tempting the offer was, he shook his head.

"I should figure out what to say."

"Don't overthink it."

~~

 

Later in the hall, Morgan passed him on his way to the elevator.

"Morgan, look. Can we forget that um..."

"I walked in on you getting laid?"

Unsure, Reid swallowed and nodded, avoiding eye contact as his blush spread to turn most of his face and neck bright red.

"Yeah. That. And maybe not mention it to anyone?"

"Reid, you're my friend, so I'm not going to dwell on the thought, but if you think I can erase the image of your skinny white ass from my head, you're wrong. No matter how much I want to scrub that picture out with a wire brush. And if you think I haven't already talked to Garcia, you're also wrong."

Covering his face with both hands, Reid groaned.

"Morgan, that is so not okay."

"Next time, put a sock on the door or something, Reid. And if we never talk about this again, it'd still be too often. You get me?"

Reid nodded.

"I get you."

"Good. Now I'm going to go get something to eat. And the next time I see you, you're going to tell me a statistic or something and we're going to forget this ever happened."

Reid nodded again. He was still nodding when Morgan got into the elevator and rode it down to the ground floor. 

He had just stopped when his phone beeped, notifying him of a text.

_Garcia: Nice job, stud._

Biting back a groan of distress, Spencer Reid walked back towards his hotel room and contemplated never coming out.


End file.
